


We Need Lover(s) tonight

by melodylangdon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Violence, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodylangdon/pseuds/melodylangdon
Summary: A foursome between Xavier Plympton, Montana Duke, Brooke Thompson, and Y/N shortly after arriving at Camp Redwood for the summer.
Relationships: Montana Duke/Brooke Thompson, Montana Duke/Xavier Plympton, Montana Duke/Xavier Plympton/Brooke Thompson, Xavier Plympton/Brooke Thompson, Xavier Plympton/Reader
Kudos: 7





	We Need Lover(s) tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot- Fuckboy Xavier X Reader X Montana X Brooke foursome and Jim Mason (voyeur).
> 
> warnings: nsfw very nsfw. graphic depictions of sex and language about sex, fingering, lesbian sex, anal sex, vaginal sex, foursome, orgy, handjob, blowjob, cum eating, analingus, eating out, pussy eating, creampie, voyeurism, cum sharing/cum swapping, sex toys, protected and unprotected sex, 69, missionary sex, rough sex, knife play, cursing, some mentions of violence, etc.
> 
> Notes/side notes: Title based off song We Need A Lover by Motley Crue. It takes place before Xavier in episode 4 getting burned. It's not the first night at camp and disregards what the AHS creators did for the season having the first 4 episodes in 1 night. Xavier and Y/N/-reader are already kind of dating/seeing one another and Brooke/Montana are fuck buddies. Its a scene I decided to write after seeing some sexual tension between Montana/Xavier/Brooke in the first few episodes. Chet, Bertie, Trevor, Donna, and Ray are only mentioned in this version but they are alive. Brooke is a virgin in every possible way and sense of the word until Montana comes along. Everyone thinks Mr. Jingles is the killer. Jim Mason and Medina Mason are in it as well as a crossover from Tribes Of Palos Verdes.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GH7qwzkkAtk
> 
> Moodboard for the foursome made by me DO NOT reuse unless you give credit to MelodyLangdon https://imgur.com/a/B8wCFru

Going to summer camp and being a camp counselor wasn't your ideal way to spend the summer but Xavier was good-looking and charming so you decided last minute to go along with him and be counselors at Camp Redwood. It was the summer of 1984. He was fun to be around and you met him at an aerobics class he instructed. He made it known he was into you. Montana was his ex and single now. At least you would get your chance to get lucky with him this summer especially since camp would probably get dull at times. You were casually dating Xavier, nothing serious but it was nice so far. Xavier had eaten you out several times and you had already given him multiple blowjobs which he loved. He even said that they were the best he ever had before. Some of the other counselors included Jim and Medina Mason, Brooke Thompson, and Montana Duke. They were all fun people to be around and you quickly bonded with Montana and Brooke over a similar movie and music interests. Summer had just started 2 weeks prior and the boredom was starting to settle in. Xavier and you already had multiple makeout sessions. He was a great kisser and you couldn't get enough. He especially loved the cherry flavored chapstick you wore. You kissed a lot and didn't stop, not even when your lips grew numb. You wanted more than just kissing and oral though. Margaret Booth, one of the camp counselors and organizers of Camp Redwood, had mentioned countless times to everyone these were godless, God-fearing times and that all of you were at a good Christian camp that needed to stay free from sin. This even included masturbation. It didn't bother you any though because what Margaret didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Little did anyone else know, Montana and Brooke had been hooking up before coming to Redwood. Brooke was Montana's dirty little secret, you could say. What Brooke didn't know was Montana was using her for her thrills and excitement. She had some tricks up her sleeve including the fact she knew Brooke had been the one to blame for her brother's death. He was the only person who mattered to her and she loved him as much as life itself. When it was the right time that summer, Montana, along with the Night Stalker aka Richard Ramirez, would make their moves on Brooke to make her pay for what she did, once and for all. Montana was bisexual but could care less about Brooke minus Brooke being good enough to satisfy her sex drive. Brooke was inexperienced, yes, but she made up for it by her eagerness to please, enthusiasm, and with the thrill of doing new things with a good teacher like Montana. Xavier and Montana were briefly lovers and had some really good sex together. He was nice to her and good in bed, but they didn't click, he just wasn't her type beyond a good fuck buddy and they were just better off as friends. There was a vacant cabin but it was the forbidden cabin due to claims that it was supposedly haunted. That didn't worry you any though but you needed to find a way to get Xavier in there with you. After skinny-dipping with Xavier and a shower, you decided to go and find him outside his cabin smoking a post-shower joint. He was wearing a blue pair of shorts and a neon green tank top. You bummed a hit and deeply inhaled. He kissed you and you took his hand in yours. Guiding him by the hand to the forbidden cabin, you looked behind you and saw him look at you with a surprised smirk. It was a thrill for you to be doing something that wasn't allowed and Xavier was excited for what was going to happen next. He stopped you and you both halted in your tracks. He shushed you to be quiet. You could both hear the sounds of moaning and whimpering. It was rather faint at first. The sounds were becoming clear to you now and the moans were no doubt coming from the forbidden cabin. The sounds were of someone or more than one person getting off. You hadn't remembered seeing either Brooke or Montana that night back in your cabin or the previous night either. As you both quietly made your way to the window, you both saw Brooke and Montana eating each other out. Montana was above Brooke who was positioned on her back. It was such a turn on to both of you. There was a very noticeable bulge in his pants. You were becoming wet. You bit your bottom lip to stifle a moan. You remembered Brooke telling you that she was a virgin. Well, not anymore. At least not a virgin with other girls. Brooke was enjoying herself and it seemed she knew exactly what she was doing. Where to lick, suck, and please Montana. Montana guided Brooke on what to do and how to do it. As Montana inserted 2 of her fingers inside of Brooke's wet and needy pussy, the wet slick sounds of Brooke pussy could be heard. After a minute, Brooke squirted. Her juices went all over Montana's face, which both girls seemed to enjoy. Montana continued to eat and suck on Brooke's clit. Xavier's fingers found your pussy after undoing the buttons in the front of your shorts with the help of your guiding hands. He finger-fucked you as you both watched them eat each other out as if it were their last meals. Their moans and screams were so loud you were surprised they hadn't been heard or caught by other campers. You wouldn't tell though and you knew Xavier wouldn't either. It would be Xavier and your little secret. As Brooke sucked Montana's pussy, you accidentally screamed and Xavier quickly covered your mouth. Your scream wasn't loud except it was too late and the damage was already done. Both girls were startled out of their reverie and looked up to notice that both of you were standing outside the cabin. This was not good. You tried backing away and turned to start running but were stopped in your tracks by Brooke yelling for you to not go.  
"Wait! Don't go!" Brooke pleaded as she got up off of the bed she was sharing with Montana. She made her way quickly to the door and opened it. She was covering herself with a sheet.  
"You could just join," Montana suggested as she lit up a joint.  
"Guess the secrets out now, huh?" Brooke asked rather shyly.  
"We won't tell anyone. I promise," you told them.  
"Scout's honor," Xavier saluted.  
Montana made her way to the door and took you by the hand.  
"I can tell in your eyes that you want to join. Am I wrong?" She asked with a smirk.  
"I do. I would. I mean yeah, sure," you managed to get out with a bit of a stammer.  
"Ok, good. And you Xavier?" Brooke asked licking her lips.  
"I'm a guy. The answer is you bet," he told them with certainty in his tone.  
You let Montana guide you inside. 2 of the beds and mattresses were already joined together. Hopefully, it would be big enough for all of you to share tonight.  
Meanwhile...  
Jim was walking and bored. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get away from every guy smoking weed in his cabin. He had just recently finished his second round of rehab and needed to get away from it all. He couldn't be around users anymore and he didn't want to relapse.  
Back in the cabin:  
All 4 of you had just gotten comfortable sitting on the mattresses. What was about to happen next would be the start of a night none of you would ever forget. It felt so right being here with the guy you liked a lot and 2 girls who you already felt a bond with despite your time together being short. The possibility of getting caught just enhanced the thrill of it all. The silence was broken by Xavier kissing you. Montana and Brooke seemed to be enjoying the view. His tongue gently massaged yours and it was erotic. You started to get goosebumps because of this.  
"Remove your clothes for me slowly, Y/N," Xavier commanded you in a firm tone. So you did. It was a huge turn on to have people watch you in your most intimate moments. Xavier followed suit and removed his tank top and shorts, along with his boxers. Brooke noticed you blush.  
"Don't be shy. Just tell us what you want," Brooke offered up in a friendly voice as she moved her hand onto your leg.  
"I won't tell you but I'll show you," you told them.  
With that, you took Brooke's hand and guided it to the entrance of your pussy. Xavier licked his lips in delight at the sight of this. It was for your pleasure as much as his. He wanted to watch you get off and he would enjoy seeing this very much. She kissed you as she started to finger you with two fingers. Xavier and Montana started making out while also watching you and Brooke. Brooke felt your wetness on her fingers and inserted another finger, going deeper inside of your pussy, while pulling her fingers out just to tease you and put them back in. She moved slowly, agonizingly, building you up for your orgasm.  
"She's so wet," Montana remarked about you with a smirk as she started caressing Xavier's cock. His length was big. He was hard and erect, needing your body, as well as Montana's and Brooke's bodies. Xavier fingered Montana as she jerked him off. It was hot to watch. You played with Brooke's nipples and took her left nipple with your fingers and squeezed it. This made Brooke moan. She removed her fingers after you came all over them. Her fingers were wet and slick with your juices. She sucked on them, then shared a kiss with Xavier.  
"She tastes good. Ready for a tongue now, babe?" He asked in a cunning voice.  
"Yes. I need it," you begged.  
"I'll take care of that," Montana told you with a wink.  
You lay on your back and opened your legs. Montana wasted no time and positioned herself in between your legs with her face. She started with a soft, gentle kiss on your pussy. Brooke in the meantime was on her back on the other mattress with Xavier positioned in between her legs.  
"I'm a virgin but I want you to fuck me," Brooke demanded of Xavier.  
"You got it, sexy," Xavier told Brooke as he got out a condom, put it on, and got into place at the entrance of her already wet and needy pussy. He teased her with his cock before slipping it inside of her. He hadn't fucked a virgin in such a long time now, it had been years. He was more than ready for this. He loved a tight, virginal pussy.  
As Montana started to lick and suck on your clit, Brooke watched and played with her nipples. This was Brooke's first time having sex with any guy and you hoped it was going to be memorable. Xavier knew what he was doing so she wasn't going to be disappointed. The way Montana's tongue felt on your pussy was amazing. You needed it badly right now because you were craving a woman's touch. As Xavier was pounding into Brooke's pussy, Montana's tongue moved around in circles at a steady pace, exploring it, while nibbling and gently biting your pussy in a teasing way. Her tongue was lapping up all your juices with delight.  
"How does it feel, Brooke? You like taking my big cock?" Xavier asked her in a cocky tone as he pounded hard into her pussy while grabbing her hips. He got inside of her as deep as he could. It was hot watching them fuck. You loved it.  
"Fuck it feels good. I need your big cock inside of me. Make me cum," Brooke begged him.  
You pushed Montana's head deeper into your pussy and pulled her hair back from her face. She looked you in the eyes and made constant eye contact with you as she ate you out.  
"Feels amazing. Fuck!" You managed to get out in a loud moan as she ravaged your pussy. She enjoyed lapping up every drop of cum you gave her. Her tongue swirled around and around as she inserted a finger into your pussy and finger-fucked you.  
Xavier was slightly rough with Brooke but she liked it so far. She was whining and pleading for him to go deeper and harder.  
"So tight. This pussy is mine," he grunted as he fucked Brooke good while holding onto her hips as he pounded in and out of her, teasing her pussy while rubbing her clit with his fingers. When her body shook hard and she rode out her orgasm, he collapsed beside her, finally finishing himself off. He was far from done though.  
"Fuck! I'm cumming!" You moaned loudly as you came all over Montana's tongue. She lapped up the juices and slowly licked your body, all the way up until she met your lips in a passionate kiss. Xavier and Brooke were enjoying the sight they were seeing.  
After, all three of you moved over to Xavier. He was already on his back and Montana as well as Brooke positioned themselves on either side of him on their knees, mouths hungry and waiting to be fed by him. You got in between his legs and started admiring his length. He was still rock hard and huge, just waiting for your tongues and mouths on his cock.  
"Let's teach Brooke how to suck cock good, Montana," you snidely remarked.  
"I'm a good teacher," Montana offered up, agreeing with you.  
As you started to cup Xavier's balls in your hands, you bent down and sucked the tip.  
"Mmm. Fuck," he moaned in reply.  
Outside the cabin, Jim started watching all of you fuck. He was shocked at the scene he found when he first came along but now he was starting to get into it.  
As you were going deeper on his cock, Montana pulled your hair away from your face and Brooke got down and started sucking on his balls. As you bobbed up and down on his length, taking him deeper and deeper, Montana pushed your head down even more.  
"Such a good cocksucker, huh Xavier?" Montana asked in a sexy tone.  
"You bet. Fuck!"  
Now you were almost close to deepthroating him and choking on his big cock. It was a surprise to you since he was so huge. You were not only gagging, but also spitting all over his nice, beautiful dick, getting it all wet and sloppy. Montana pulled your head up for air and met your lips with a kiss.  
"You dirty little slut. Didn't anyone ever teach you how to share your toys?" Montana asked haughtily.  
You nodded yes in response to this as she began to suck him off, taking him deeply almost right away. Brooke was licking the bottom of his cock and his balls, making him cry out in pleasure.  
The sucking sounds Montana was making and the sound of Brooke licking Xavier turned you on and made your pussy wet even more. He was wet with precum already and Montana looked even more beautiful with his cock deep inside of her mouth. You were so horny. Now it was Brooke's turn to fuck Xavier with her mouth. As Montana pulled away from him, he smiled and she shared a kiss with Brooke.  
"Your turn, princess," Montana told her in a sultry tone.  
"Lick his cock and suck it, taking as much as you can but a little at a time," you instructed Brooke as she took the head of his dick in her mouth.  
"You can take more. Do it like a good girl," Montana encouraged her.  
Brooke was now halfway down his cock and she seemed to be enjoying it. Xavier was whimpering and grunting in response. Montana pushed Brooke's head down even more so that she was taking more of his cock now but she was already starting to gag. Her eyes were even watering a little.  
"Take it all, you little slut," Montana demanded of her.  
Brooke tried the best she could and she was able to take a little bit more of him inside of her mouth as she moved up and down on his thick and bulging member. He started to cum in her mouth and she took it all in. Brooke's lips met yours in a kiss, which you then shared with Montana by spitting into her mouth.  
"Good whores. Now swallow," Xavier commanded all of you.  
You did as he asked with enjoyment. Montana seemed to be enjoying herself the most.  
"I want to be fucked in the ass," Montana whispered in Xavier's ear.  
"That can be arranged."  
Montana got on her stomach with her legs wide open as Xavier put on a condom. He was ready for this. He loved anal. Filling up a girl's holes, all of them. When he was horny the demons came out in him so he had to relieve himself to put them to rest. Brooke beckoned for you to come over to her with a curl of her fingers and a waving motion. You knelt in front of her face, your pussy wide open and on display for her. She wasted no time and got straight to licking your sweet and juicy pussy while Xavier fucked Montana, hard. He rammed in and out of her ass with ease. She was only a little tight.  
As Montana and Xavier watched you and Brooke, she started to drive you over the edge with her tongue. Brooke was skillful and ate your pussy voraciously as if she couldn't get enough of it or your juices. Xavier smacked Montana's ass with his hand as he took her deeply.  
"Dirty little sluts. Don't you remember Margaret saying 'cleanliness is next to godliness' you should all be ashamed of yourselves," he teased as he started to become out of breath from all the fucking. He pulled out of Montana's ass only to abruptly fuck her ass once again making her moan. Her moans were sweet and sensual. This caused you to go over the edge.  
As he was looking through the window, Jim was stroking his cock up and down at a steady pace and slightly groaning under his breath. His cock started to grow even harder and he felt it growing in his hand as it started twitching in pleasure at what he was seeing.  
You couldn't take it much longer, you were about to come undone and cum all over Brooke's face. Her fingers worked like magic inside your pussy while her tongue sucked and lightly bit your clit. You were riding the waves of your orgasm out in her mouth and it felt amazing.  
"Gonna cum," you managed to groan right before spilling your juices all over her face.  
"Filthy whores. I love it," Xavier commented as he winked at you. He pulled out of Montana's ass and removed the condom. Brooke got up to kiss you on the lips, letting you taste yourself.  
"Now it's Y/N's turn," Brooke pointed out.  
"Make her squirt, Xavier," Montana ordered him.  
"On your back, babe. Let me take care of you now and make you cum," Xavier enthused.  
"I want to feel you inside me bare, skin on skin," you said matter-of-factly.  
"Good. As long as you are sure about this." He sounded considerate, yet he was going to be anything but gentle with you when he was finally inside of you.  
When passion took over, there was no stopping it. You were going to get what you wanted. He stroked his cock as you got in position. Brooke and Montana were going to find some enjoyment of their own with Montana's pink dildo. Xavier loved to watch you beg and plead for his cock inside of you. You were a needy little fucktoy for him and he was going to have his way with you, one way or another. Positioning himself in between your legs with the tip of his cock at the entrance of your pussy, he grabbed ahold of your hips and pushed into you with force and vigor, causing you to cry out now that you were filled with his cock. He pushed in more until he was almost completely inside of you. He was too big for your pussy to take all of him in, but he was going to fuck you as you had never been fucked before.  
Montana and Brooke were fucking each other with the dildo, while Montana watched you and Xavier. Montana was fucking the dildo at a fast pace, slamming into Brooke, while Brooke was trying to keep up with her.  
"So. Tight. Babe," he emphasized every word with a pause in between because of his moans and grunts. You took him so well. He loved your eagerness to please him.  
"Choke me!" You demanded. He wrapped his hand around your throat and lightly squeezed. You felt good because you were pleasing him and in turn pleasing yourself.  
"Look me in the eyes," he demanded. You did and he fucked you harder. He loosened his grip on your neck and teased your pussy by pulling out and fingering your already wet slit and cunt. Your juices were running down your legs. He positioned himself back inside of you with more force than before. Montana was biting her lip and fucking Brooke's pussy until they both came all over the dildo.  
Next Montana moved over to you with her knife. The metal of the blade shined by the moonlight seeping in from outside the cabin.  
"Who doesn't love a little knife play?" You claimed to her boldly.  
"This should get interesting, very interesting," Tana responded as she got her knife ready.  
You knew what you were getting yourself into and you trusted her.  
"I'm going to be a little rough, but gentle at first and you'll love it all. Understand?" Montana asked coyly.  
You nodded your head up and down as she started to cut a little bit on your neck and dragged the cold and shiny blade down your chest. You looked into her eyes and she brought the blade down lower and cut you gently on your chest. She played with the blood and licked it clean as Brooke fingered herself and Xavier met Montana's lips in a bloody kiss.  
"So hot Tana," Xavier enthused.  
"Sit on her face," Brooke suggested.  
You shook your head up and down eagerly with approval. Montana's pussy came down on your face and you wasted no time tasting her already wet slit with your tongue. She tasted sweet, like heaven. Brooke looked on with enjoyment while she fingered herself.  
"That's fucking hot," Xavier added.  
This encouraged you to fuck her pussy with your tongue even more, in wide, fast strokes. She whimpered with a loud groan and rocked her hips back and forth as her pussy moved across your face. Her juices were running down your face. You couldn't get enough of her taste. You lapped it up greedily, enjoying every last drop of it. Xavier was about to bottom out and cum inside of you, so you let go of all your inhibitions and enjoyed the ride.   
"Good girl," Montana cooed as she got down on her knees to kiss you.  
"Cum for me, babe," Xavier begged.  
His massive length and girth pounded into your wet pussy as you clenched around him. He cupped one of your breasts as he played with your nipples by licking and sucking on each swollen bud. He fucked into you with a few more deep thrusts until you finally released. What a good girl you were for him. You both came almost simultaneously.  
When it was all over, you lay there out of breath, completely spent. Xavier was next to you rolling a joint getting ready to blaze, along with Montana and Brooke drinking some beer. You were fine just like this for now. You wanted to live in the moment, savor it. But you were stopped short all of a sudden by a loud BOOM! More loud sounds including bangs followed. Could it be Mr. Jingles? Was he on the loose again? You could run but you couldn't hide from him. Everyone heard a loud boom and some thumps. There were also the sounds of keys jingling and loud footsteps. The sounds were as loud as thunder practically. This scared Jim out of his wits and this, of course, gave his hiding place away.  
"Someone's out there. We have to get in the van and leave. I have the keys on me, luckily," Xavier told everyone as he got up to get dressed and grab his set of keys.  
You followed quickly behind. Brooke and Montana didn't have to be told twice. Upon getting out of the cabin and racing out as fast as you could, you noticed Jim nearby. Was he watching you when you were all fucking? The nerve of him. There was nothing to be done about it now though. Getting out of there and saving your lives is what mattered at the moment. As soon as everyone got out of the cabin, Jim rushed over.  
"We need to leave. Can I get a ride with you guys? I heard Xavier mention it," Jim asked rather frightened.  
"Fine. But hurry up!" Montana whisper yelled at Jim.  
"My sister though. Medina. We can't leave without her," he whispered back.  
"Go get her! Hurry up!" Brooke angrily seethed, trying to keep her voice down.  
"Thank you. I will," he promised as he hurriedly made his way to Medina's cabin. She was already out the doors running towards Jim and everyone else. He cared about her very much. Having a twin must be nice, you thought as they bear-hugged each other with worry in their eyes.  
"They're going to get us out of here. Follow me," Jim told Medina sounding sure of himself.  
The rest of the campers and staff including Donna, Ray, Bertie, Trevor, and Chet ran out of their cabins too and made their way to Donna's car and Ray's motorbike to get the hell out of dodge. The sounds became louder and out in the distance, everyone could spot a hooded black figure with a chain dangling by his side. The Night Stalker would be bad enough but Mr. Jingles was even crazier and more dangerous. He was bigger than Richard Ramirez, stronger. As soon as everyone got into the car, you noticed it wouldn't start.  
"Fuck! Stupid piece of shit!" Xavier angrily cursed.  
"Is it a flat tire, maybe?" Brooke asked him frightfully.  
"No. It can't be. The tank is full too. I need to hotwire it," Xavier told all of you with a slight hint of fear and trepidation in his voice.  
This wouldn't take long, hopefully. Everyone wanted this to work. Hell, all of you needed this to work. Hopefully, it would. Mr. Jingles was coming closer and there was nothing to do. Nowhere to go and nowhere to run. It was a bitch to get the van started but Xavier finally did it. It was almost too late. Because just as Xavier finally started the car, Jingles had come along and bashed in the back window with his chain. It was loud and screeching and the glass broke and shattered. Fortunately, no one was hurt. Xavier hit the gas pedal and gunned it the hell out of there. You gave one more final look behind at the infamous mass murderer known as Mr. Jingles. When you were safely far enough away, Montana broke the silence first.  
"Not to be awkward or anything, but Jim were you watching us all back there in the cabin?" She asked mischievously.  
"No, I. I wasn't. I mean. This is so embarrassing," he stammered as he looked down at the ground.  
"What are they talking about, Jim?" Medina asked him curiously.  
"It's nothing, Medina. Ok. I promise you," he answered her with his face starting to turn shades of bright pink.  
"Oh nothing, huh?" Brooke asked with a slight laugh in her tone.  
"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone if you don't. Let's just keep it a secret," Xavier replied while turning slightly around and looking behind him with a shit-eating smirk plastered on his face.  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. We'll keep a secret if you can too," Y/N told Jim.  
"I don't know what any of you are talking about but I'm glad we all got out of there alive," Medina mentioned still short of breath.  
You all readily agreed. Nothing would make you turn back or continue the summer at camp Redwood. None of you knew what the next destination would be but at least all of you were safe and that's all that mattered. For now at least. Only some minor damages were done but it was going to be alright. At least you hoped it would. You were broken out of your reverie soon enough because the tires which unbeknownst to anyone were getting flat. Great flat tires- it was the very last thing any of you needed right now. In the distance, the Night Stalker's shadow, along with his serrated knife in hand, could be seen and unfortunately, the car was starting to screech to a slow halt. SHIT! You all needed to get away and survive, not be stuck here with a crazy band of killers. Shortly after, Ray's motorbike crashed after his head was decapitated. Donna and everyone else crashed into a tree. The only thing left to do for the rest of you was to RUN!

THE END


End file.
